Jediismus
miniatur|Das Symbol des Jediismus|rechts miniatur|Das Logo des deutschen Jedi-Ordens OOH|rechts Der Jediismus ist sowohl eine Religion als auch eine Philosophie, welche die Jedi-Religion aus der Star-Wars-Saga zum Vorbild hat. Bei Volksbefragungen erreichte der "Jediismus" im Vereinigten Königreich Großbritannien und Nordirland 2001 eine so hohe Nennung, dass sie ein eigenes numerisches Kürzel, die 896 („Jedi-Knight“), bekam. Die Religion wurde in England trotzdem nicht offiziell anerkannt. In Neuseeland bekannten sich im gleichen Jahr mehr als 70.000 Menschen bei einer Volksbefragung zum Jediismus; dort ist er nun eine offizielle Religion. Was ist Jediismus? Definition: Das Wort setzt sich aus den Begriffen Jedi und -ismus zusammen. Das Suffix -ismus deutet an, dass die durch den Begriff Jediismus bezeichnete Strömung aus der Idee der Jedi aus den Star Wars Filmen entstanden ist. Inwieweit diese Definition zutreffend ist, soll im folgenden Artikel erörtert werden. Entstehung Der Jediismus geht anhand der britischen Wurzeln zurück bis in die Mitte der 1980er Jahre. Zur damaligen Zeit haben die britischen Interessierten eine passende Bezeichnung für deren Glaubensrichtung gesucht, sind aber nicht fündig geworden. Erst durch die Filme, die seinerzeit sehr populär waren, kam man vergleichend zu der Erkenntnis, dass der Jediismus die am besten geeignete Form der Bezeichnung war. Da man Inhalte des Christentums, des Buddhismus, des Daoismus sowie des Shintoismus aufgegriffen hatte, aber an die karmische Energie glaubte, identifizierte man sich mit keiner der vorhandenen Religionen völlig. Die Filme brachten hierfür eine Lösung. Kurz vor der Volkszählung am 6. März 2001 empfingen Tausende Neuseeländer eine E-Mail von einem unbekanntem Absender. Sofern sich die Menschen nicht zu einer andere Glaubensrichtung bekennen, sollten sie nach Aufforderung der E-Mail "Jedi" als ihre Religion angeben. In dieser E-Mail hieß es, dass bei mindestens 8.000 Stimmen der Jediismus in Neuseeland offiziell als Religion anerkannt werden würde. Der Leiter des australischen Zensusamtes (Amt, das die Volkszählung leitet) John Struik drohte, Falschaussagen mit einem Bußgeld von 570 Euro zu versehen. Da die Angabe der Religionszugehörigkeit bei allen Zählungen auf freiwilliger Basis geschah, war eine strafrechtliche Verfolgung unwahrscheinlich. 70.509 Menschen wurden als Jediisten registriert, als die Ergebnisse des australischen Zensusamtes veröffentlicht wurden. Dabei schätzte man, dass lediglich fünftausend Menschen dieser Religion tatsächlich angehören. 50.000 Stimmen stammten dagegen von Fans und die restlichen Bürger hatten aus Protest gegen Staat den Jediismus gewählt. Die Presse berichtete von der Einführung einer neuen neuseeländischen Religion aus Protest gegen die dortige Regierung. Als Nachahmer erwiesen sich die Einwohner in England und Wales, wo man allerdings 10.000 Wahlstimmen einer Volkszählung bräuchte, um eine neue Religion einzuführen. Zuständigen Behörden waren die Proteste der Einwohner bereits bekannt, als die ihren Fußballverein auf die Fragebögen schrieben. Dort weigerte man sich, eine „Jedi“-Religion offiziell anzuerkennen. Neben der bestehenden Religion des Jediismus ist in Deutschland im Jahr 2006 ein Orden, der mittlerweile größte aktive im deutschsprachigen Raum, entstanden, der sich zwar die Philosophie der Jedi zum Grundsatz gewählt hat, aber nicht den Anspruch erhebt, eine Religion zu sein. Dieser Entschluss wurde durch die eigenen Mitglieder gefasst, als zur Diskussion stand, ob man eine Glaubensgemeinschaft sein oder den tiefen, philosophischen Gedanken eines Jedi leben wollte. Inhalt Wenn sich der Jediismus mit dem Glauben an die Macht befasst, denkt er dabei nicht wie in der Star Wars Hexalogie an kleine, intelligente „Bewohner“ (Midi-Chlorianer), welche in jedem Lebewesen für die Präsenz der Macht verantwortlich sind. Vielmehr wird die Macht eine allumfassende, alles durchdringende und verbindende Universalenergie betrachtet, so, wie Ben Kenobi es im vierten Teil der Star Wars Saga ausgedrückt hat: „Die Macht ist es, die dem Jedi seine Stärke gibt. Es ist ein Energiefeld, das alle lebenden Dinge erzeugen. Es umgibt uns, es durchdringt uns. Es hält die Galaxis zusammen.“ Nichts könnte das Verständnis der Macht durch die real existierenden Jediritter besser ausdrücken als dieser eine Satz. Sie ist der Grund allen Seins, sie existiert; und durch sie alles andere. Anders als in den zur Zeit aktuellen, großen monotheistischen Weltreligionen wird sie nicht personifiziert. Sie ist keine Gottheit, sie besteht als „die Macht“ für sich, die dem riesigen, komplexen Gefüge der Seins seine Ordnung gibt. Daraus leiten die realen Jedi den Gedanken ab, den „Willen“ der Macht zu erkennen und ihn umzusetzen, dadurch in ihrem Umfeld für Frieden und Harmonie zu sorgen; allerdings ohne Furcht vor Bestrafung durch eine „höhere Gottheit“. Ein Jedi sieht es als Pflicht an, selbst für sein Tun und Nicht-Tun gerade zu stehen, ohne dazu indirekt genötigt zu werden. Überhaupt ist das Grundverständnis des Jedi zwar durch gegenseitigen Respekt, nie aber durch gewolltes Beherrschen anderer geprägt. Der Jedi-Kodex Um den Umgang untereinander und den Weg zum Jedi-Ritter zu regeln, geben sich die meisten bekannten Jedi-Orden dafür sowohl einen Kodex, als auch ein Regelwerk. Dem Kodex entsprechen beispielsweise die 10 Gebote aus Juden- und Christentum, das Regelwerk dient dazu, das allgemeine Ordensleben zu ordnen. Da der Jediismus eine verhältnismäßig junge Strömung ist (kaum 30 Jahre alt), gibt es viele verschiedene Orden, welche ihr Ordensleben auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise regeln, obwohl sie ein Grundgedanke verbindet. Als beispielhaft für eine solche Regelung sollen drei Auszüge aus Kodices dienen; einmal der aus einem britischen Orden und darüber hinaus der zweier deutscher Orden, einer davon der größte deutsche aktive Orden. Der Kodex des Temple of the Jedi Order *Die Jedi sind die Friedenswächter. *Sie nutzen ihre Kraft zur Verteidigung und zum Schutz anderer, nie jedoch zum Angriff. *Die Jedi achten alles Leben, in jeder Form. *Die Jedi dienen, anstatt zu herrschen, zum Wohle der Menschheit. *Die Jedi streben nach Vervollkommnung durch Wissen und Ausbildung. *Es gibt keine Gefühle, es gibt Frieden. *Es gibt keine Unwissenheit, es gibt Wissen. *Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, es gibt Gelassenheit. *Es gibt kein Chaos, es gibt Harmonie. *Es gibt keinen Tod, es gibt nur die Macht. *Die Jedi sind Teil der Gemeinschaft und stärken diese durch ihr eigenes Tun. *Niemals schädigen sie den Orden, nie lassen sie einen Jedi im Stich." Der Kodex des deutschen Jedi-Ordens Order of Hope Der am leichtesten zugängliche Text des Kodex belehrt Padawan und Meister gleichermaßen über den Zweck des Daseins und über die Arbeit des Ordens. Natürlich kann dieser Abschnitt nicht als wörtlich aufgenommen werden, er ist philosophisch zu verstehen und soll Gegenstand vieler Diskussionen und Erfahrungen sein. Zu Beginn erst einmal folgende Worte: *Die Jedi des OOH sind die Friedenswächter der Gesellschaft. *Sie nutzen ihre Kraft zur Verteidigung und zum Schutz anderer, nie jedoch zum Angriff. *Sie achten alles Leben, in jeder Form. *Sie dienen, anstatt zu herrschen, zum Wohle der Gesellschaft. *Die Jedi streben nach Vervollkommnung durch Wissen und Ausbildung. Es ist sehr schwer, den Kodex sinnvoll umzusetzen, denn er ist viel tiefsinniger, als es auf den ersten Blick scheinen mag. Diese Worte sind viel mehr eine Lebensweise, die den Padawan im Idealfall während ihrer Ausbildung von ihren Meistern vermittelt wird. Der Kodex leitet Ritter des OOH auf ihrem Weg. Alles, was diesen Kodex ausmacht, liegt im Grunde in den folgenden, kurzen Zeilen begründet; hier legt der OOH jedoch Wert auf den Urkodex: Es gibt Gefühle, darum übe Frieden. (Gefühle gibt es nicht, Frieden gibt es) '''Es gibt Unwissenheit, deshalb wisse. (Unwissenheit gibt es nicht, Wissen gibt es) '''Es gibt Leidenschaft, deshalb übe Gelassenheit. (Leidenschaft gibt es nicht, Gelassenheit gibt es) '''Es gibt Chaos, darum erstrebe Harmonie. (Es gibt kein Chaos, es gibt Harmonie) '''Es gibt den Tod, doch als Teil der Macht. (Es gibt keinen Tod, nur die Macht) (Hinweis: Das Original ist sehr viel ausführlicher und auf der entsprechenden Seite nachzulesen.) Dieser Kodex kann aber leider zu einem Missverständnis führen, wenn "ungelehrte" oder Fans diesen lesen. Im englischen Original heißt es nämlich:"There is no emotion, there is peace ..." was man nicht mit dem deutschen "Es gibt kein ..." gleich setzen kann. Es bedeutet nicht, dass es Leidenschaft, Gefühle ect. nicht gibt. Viel mehr, das diese nicht angestrebt werden sollten. Dies ist am Anfang schwer zu verstehen, weil Gefühle und Leidenschaft erst mal vom Menschen als nichts Schlechtes angesehen werden. Erst wenn man sich aber genauer mit dem Kodex auseinander setzt, wird man verstehen. Wie gesagt: er ist viel tiefsinniger, als er zu erst scheint. Beide Kodices sind nahe an den in den in den Filmen angelehnt und werden deshalb auch von einigen Jediisten abgelehnt. Sie wurden deshalb als Beispiel herangezogen, da sie von den größten bekannten aktiven Orden genutzt werden. Nichtsdestotrotz ist diese/r neue Glaube/ Philosophie noch so jung und weit gefächert, dass diese Kodices nur als Beispiel angesehen werden können; welche Linie sich in Zukunft durchsetzt, wird lediglich die Zeit zeigen. Die Jedi beider Orden leiten aus diesen Kodices folgende grundlegende Pflichten ab: umfassende Bildung (Philosophie, Wissenschaften, Literatur), Kampfkünste (bewaffnet und unbewaffnet), körperliches Training (Kraft, Ausdauer), Meditation. Der Kodex des '''Tritorianer Ordens Achtung!!! '''Dieser Artikel ist eine gute Zusammenfassung der Lehren der Jedi. Allerdings wird einem mit diesem Artikel all die Erkenntnis gegeben. Dabei kann es passieren, dass man es nicht richtig versteh und man nur blind versucht danach zu handeln. Dabei wird man kläglich scheitern. Wenn man diese Dinge aus dem "Selbst" heraus erfährt werden sie viel tiefer erscheinen und besser verstanden werden. Am besten wäre es sich die Überschrifften zu lesen und erst, wenn man sich sicher ist, verstanden zu haben was das bedeutet, den Rest. '''1. Ausbildung - Schulung: Der Jedi schult sich stets in den drei Bereichen Körper, Geist und Macht, die durch das Ordenssymbol der Triskele dargestellt sind. 1.a. Training des Körpers: Der Jedi übt sich im Kampftraining, in körperlicher Fitness und ganz allgemein in den Fähigkeiten seines Körpers. Der Jedi erweitert sein Wissen über den menschlichen Körper. Ein Jedi mit Einschränkungen körperlicher Art intensiviert sein Studium in den Bereichen, die ihm möglich sind. 1.b. Training des Geistes: Rechtes Bewusstsein: Der Jedi ist achtsam und nutzt den Augenblick. Rechte Konzentration: Der Jedi übt sich in Meditation. Rechte Erkenntnis: Der Jedi erlangt klare Einsicht in die Dinge. 1.c. Training der Macht: Alles Seiende ist Energie. Der Jedi dient als Resonanzgefäß der Macht und agiert in Harmonie mit der Welt. Er übt sich im Verständnis und im Umgang mit der Macht. 2. Disziplin: Der Jedi erkennt, dass Selbstachtung und Selbstbeherrschung die Früchte der Disziplin, durch Sorgfalt, Geduld und Fleiß sind. Rechter Zweck: Entscheide dich für den Weg der Jedi. Rechtes Sprechen: Der Jedi spricht getreu seinem Gewissen und dem Weg der Jedi. Rechtes Betragen: Der Jedi handelt getreu seinem Gewissen und dem Weg der Jedi Rechte Berufung: Seine Lebenseinteilung soll der Schulung und dem Weg der Jedi nicht entgegenstehen. Rechte Anstrengung: Seine Schulung soll mit einer zuträglichen Geschwindigkeit vorankommen. 3. Bewusste Achtsamkeit: Der Jedi nutzt aufmerksam das Mittel der Selbstreflexion, um sich seiner Motive, Handlungen und Reaktionen bewusst zu werden und wie er dadurch seine Umwelt beeinflusst. Ein Jedi sollte sich über Ursache und Wirkung stets im Klaren sein. Der Jedi achtet auf seine Gedanken, denn sie werden seine Worte. Der Jedi achtet auf seine Worte, denn sie werden seine Handlungen. Der Jedi achtet auf seine Handlungen, denn sie werden seine Gewohnheiten. Der Jedi achtet auf seine Gewohnheiten, denn sie werden sein Charakter. Der Jedi achtet auf seinen Charakter, denn er wird sein Schicksal. 4. Überwinden der Ängste: Ein Gefühl wie das der Angst kann ein guter Lehrer sein, es ist aber ein absolut schrecklicher Meister. Angst führt zu Wut, Wut führt zu Hass und Hass führt zu unsäglicher Verzweiflung und Leid. 5. Überwinden der Anhaftungen: Der Jedi trennt sich von allem unwesentlichen, wichtig ist nicht ein tägliches Mehr, sondern ein tägliches Weniger. Der Jedi lässt los, Gier, Hass, Verblendung und all seine Illusionen. Wenn der Jedi versteht, dass es kein Selbst gibt, lässt er los, bildet eine Einheit mit allem anderen und erweitert sich unsagbar, Loslassen ist der Weg zu wahrer Freiheit. Der Jedi lässt los, das sinnliche Anhaften. Keine sexuellen Ausschweifungen, der Jedi geht bewusst und verantwortungsvoll mit seiner Sexualität um. Kein Missbrauch von berauschenden, oder süchtig machenden Substanzen. Ein Jedi lässt sich nicht von Gefühlen überwältigen, sondern nutzt sie stattdessen bewusst und sinnvoll. 6. Vergebung: Der Jedi lässt die Vergangenheit ziehen, verleugnet sie aber auch nicht. Er erfährt Heilung, indem er sich sein gegenwärtiges und zukünftiges Leben, nicht länger durch den Schmerz oder Groll aus der Vergangenheit diktieren lässt. Der Jedi vergibt anderen und auch sich selbst. 7. Demut: Der Jedi ist freundlich, bescheiden, manierlich und selbstlos. Dankbarkeit ist ein wesentliches Element auf dem Weg zur Demut. 8. Aufrichtigkeit: Der Jedi ist ehrlich, verantwortungsvoll und verlässlich. Er missbraucht nicht das Vertrauen, das man in ihn setzt und wenn nötig, ist er auch verschwiegen. Dies sind die ersten Schritte auf dem Weg der Treue und der Ehre. 9. Mitgefühl: Der Jedi ist rücksichtsvoll, einfühlsam und verständnisvoll und gelangt so zu wahrer Herzensgüte. 10. Hilfsbereitschaft: Der Jedi hilft nach besten Kräften. Wenn möglich und nötig, lindert der Jedi das Leid anderer. Der Jedi schadet aber auch nach Möglichkeit niemandem. 11. Tapferkeit: Der Jedi weiß, Tapferkeit erfordert Selbstvertrauen, Mut und Entschlossenheit. Der Jedi ist ein Hüter des Friedens, aber wenn nötig, ist er ein Beschützer der Schwachen und Hilflosen. Das ist die Zivilcourage, die einen Jedi auszeichnet. 12. Erkenntnis: Der Jedi erkennt, dass jede Erscheinung von Bedingungen abhängig ist, er versucht nicht, Dinge zu erzwingen, denn nur wenn die Bedingungen stimmen, kann sich alles fügen. Der Jedi erkennt, dass alles vergänglich und nichts von ewigem Bestand ist, alles ist dem Wandel unterworfen. In Gleichmut unterscheidet der Jedi nicht mehr zwischen Freund, Feind oder Fremden, sondern erkennt die Wesen stattdessen so, wie sie tatsächlich sind. Der Weg ist das Ziel. Die zwei Ausrichtungen des Jediismus Im Zusammenhang mit der jüngsten Geschichte des Jediismus - in erster Linie in Europa im deutschsprachigen Raum - ist anzumerken, dass es zwei unterschiedliche Strömungen gibt. Die eine verschreibt sich offiziell und ernsthaft einer neuen Religion und dem Glauben an die Macht (Glaubensrichtung Jediismus), die andere betrachtet sich als Philosophie (auch genannt: Jeditum) und hebt sich bewusst vom Religionsgedanken ab. Jediismus als Religion Bekenntnis Wie in anderen Religionen können auch die Jediisten ein Glaubensbekenntnis ablegen. Der englischsprachige "Order of the Force" hat z. B. folgendes Bekenntnis: Ich glaube an die lebendige Macht der Schöpfung; Ich bin ein Jedi, ein Instrument des Friedens; Dort wo es Hass gibt, werde Ich die Liebe bringen; Dort wo es Verletzung gibt, bringe ich die Vergebung; Dort wo Zweifel bestehen, Glaube; Dort wo es die Verzweiflung gibt, bringe ich Hoffnung; Dort wo es Dunkelheit gibt, bringe ich Licht; Und dort wo es Trauer gibt, bringe ich Freude; Ich bin ein Jedi Ich werde nie danach trachten, mehr getröstet zu werden als zu trösten; Mehr verstanden zu werden als zu verstehen; Mehr geliebt zu werden als zu lieben; Denn im Geben liegt das, was wir empfangen; In der Vergebung, dass uns vergeben wird; Und im Sterben, dass wir zu ewigem Leben geboren werden. Die lebendige Macht der Schöpfung ist immer bei mir, ich bin ein Jedi. (Hinweis: Dies ist eine fast wortwörtliche Adaptierung des Gebets des Heiligen Franziskus von Assisi.) Beim englischsprachigen "Temple of the Jedi Order" gibt es 5 verschiedene Riten und Traditionen, welche man auch als Glaubensunterschiede sehen kann. Diese Glaubensnuancen sind hier aufgelistet: *1. Den Jedi-Ritter Ritus *2. Den jüdisch-christlich-abrahamitischen Jedi Ritus *3. Den buddhistische Jedi Ritus *4. Den Pagan Jedi Ritus *5. Den spirituellen Humanistischen Jedi Ritus Der Jediismus betrachtet sich nicht als bessere oder schlechtere Religion. Er akzeptiert unvoreingenommen jede Anschauung und jeden Glauben. Außerdem gibt es keine "Hölle" und auch keinen Sündenerlass. Der Jediismus gibt und nimmt nicht. Weiterhin glauben Anhänger daran, dass die Welt friedlicher, wissender und sanfter wird, sobald sich viele Menschen nach der Lehre des Jediismus richten. Zudem würden dann viele negative Einflüsse, die in unserem täglichen Leben vorhanden sind, verschwinden. Dieser Glaube kann in verschiedensten Formen umgesetzt werden und dies nicht einmal in Form einer Religion, sondern als Lebensphilosophie. Viele jediistische Gruppierungen verstehen sich als eine Art moderner Ritterorden und nicht als Sekte oder Glaubensgemeinschaft. Sie sind bestrebt, ihre Überzeugungen auch aktiv zu verwirklichen. So wollen sie für andere da sein. Die größte aktive Gruppierung im deutschsprachigen Raum hat sich beispielsweise das Erlernen geistiger und körperlicher Fähigkeiten zur Aufgabe gemacht; zum Wohle der Mitglieder selbst und bedürftiger Menschen. Das Jeditum: Der Jediismus als Philosophie Neben der bestehenden Religion "Jediismus" ist in Deutschland im Jahr 2006 ein Orden (der größte aktive im deutschsprachigen Raum) entstanden, der sich zwar die Philosophie der Jedi zum Grundsatz gewählt hat, aber nicht den Anspruch erhebt, eine Religion zu sein. Dieser Entschluss wurde durch die eigenen Mitglieder gefasst, als zur Diskussion stand, ob man eine Glaubensgemeinschaft sein oder den tiefen, philosophischen Gedanken eines Jedi leben möchte. Warum Philosophie? Der Weg der philosophischen Vereinigung wurde auch deshalb gewählt, um komplizierte Regelwerke zu vermeiden, die umfangreich den Umgang mit Angehörigen verschiedener Religionen behandeln müssten. Im Vordergrund stand, jedem, der sich dafür interessiert, die Möglichkeit zu geben, die Grundsätze eines Jedi zu leben, ohne von seinem Glauben ablassen zu müssen. Viele philosophische Jedi glauben ohnehin an die lebendige Macht, andere wiederum finden über die Philosophie zu diesem Glauben, wieder andere ziehen es vor, die Ideale ohne den Glauben an die Macht zu leben. Der erste Gedanke in einem Orden der Jedi ist jener der Toleranz, gleichgültig ob der Jediismus als Philosophie oder Religion angesehen wird. Es gibt zwar feste Regeln, aber niemand soll in ein "Glaubenskorsett" gezwungen werden, das er nicht möchte; deshalb entstand die Idee eines philosophischen Ordens. Der Umgang mit dem jediistischen Glauben innerhalb der Philosophie Bei der philosophischen Auslegung des "Jediismus" werde alle Glaubensbekenntnisse akzeptiert. Die Beschäftigung mit dem Phänomen "Macht" spielt allerdings auch bei der philosophischen, jediistischen Strömung eine entscheidende Rolle, da es - wie zuvor erwähnt - eine Mehrheit in dieser Strömung gibt, die daran glaubt. Ähnlich wie beim spirituellen Jediismus glaubt auch hier niemand an die Existenz von Midi-Chlorianern, vielmehr geht man davon aus, dass ohne jene Macht nichts existieren könne. Sie hat als solches auch keine Ausrichtung nach "hell" oder "dunkel". Nach philosophisch-jediistischer Überzeugung ist der "Träger" der Macht dafür verantwortlich, welche Prägung sie annimmt. Ausbildung eines Jedi Grundgedanke Die Jedi glauben an das Gleichgewicht des Seins. Bevor ein Jedi Partei ergreift, wird er sehr genau prüfen. Alles Oberflächliche oder Vergängliche, beispielsweise die Fixierung auf Schönheit oder Besitztümer sieht ein Jedi kritisch. Lehrende Jedimeister werden deshalb darauf bedacht sein, ihren Schülern den Umgang mit diesen Dingen zu lehren, da sie in der damaligen wie heutigen Gesellschaft allgegenwärtig sind. Das Ziel eines Jedi ist es in erster Linie, die innere Ruhe zu finden. Im Idealfall lernt ein Anwärter, sich den Herausforderungen des Alltags zu stellen, ohne sein inneres Gleichgewicht zu verlieren; er wird stets ein Pol des Ausgleichs und der Schlichtung sein. Diejenigen, die in den Status eines Padawan aufgenommen werden, werden stets durch ihre Meister geprüft. Allerdings lernen dadurch nicht ausschließlich die Adepten; auch die Meister lernen durch ihre Zusammenarbeit mit ihren Padawan. Das ganze Leben eines Jedi besteht aus Lernen, Selbstprüfung und Fleiß. Der größte Lohn für einen Jedi ist das Glück eines Hilfebedürftigen, dessen Not er lindern konnte; allerdings wird ein Jedi sich niemals damit brüsten, etwas Gutes getan zu haben. Weisheit und Güte sind die höchsten Werte für einen Jedi, welche er den Menschen vermittelt, so oft er kann. Der Weg Offenkundig gibt es keine Laserschwerter, und bisher wurde auch noch nicht zweifelsfrei nachgewiesen, dass es Menschen gibt, die mit Telekinese Gegenstände bewegen können; darum geht es in existierenden Jedi-Orden auch nicht. Die realen Jedi-Meister in allen Ländern auf der Erde bieten konkrete Anleitungen zur Lebenshilfe, zum Lernen und Wissen sammeln, zum Meditieren, zur Erweiterung des Geistes, zur Macht im Allgemeinen und zur körperlichen Ertüchtigung. Wie schon ersichtlich, gliedert sich das Training eines Jedi sowohl in mentale, als auch in körperliche Inhalte. Geistige Wissenschaften: *Meditation *Autogenes Training *Erweiterung des Geistes *Allgemeinbildung *Philosophie *Diplomatie *Selbstreflektion *Umgang mit "der Macht" Körperliches Training: *Kampfkunst (bewaffnet und unbewaffnet) *Überlebenstraining in der Natur *Selbstverteidigung *Fitness Alle Aspekte der Ausbildung werden regelmäßig und intensiv gelehrt. Die Hauptwaffe des Jedi ist sein Verstand; erst in zweiter Linie das Schwert. Aus diesem Grunde wird auf das geistige Training besonderer Wert gelegt; nur ein Jedi mit Verstand und Herz ist in der Lage, seine Waffe gerecht zu führen. Den Gedanken des "Jediseins" als Teil einer Gemeinschaft zu leben und seine Umwelt - wenn auch nur in kleinen Schritten - besser und lebenswerter zu machen ist ein wichtiges Bestreben des Jediismus. Auch sollen Jedi - wenn notwendig - in der Lage sein, anderen und sich selbst nach geltendem Recht in den jeweiligen Ländern verteidigen zu können. Die erste Prämisse eines realen Jedi ist die Vermeidung von Gewalt. Nur in äußersten Notlagen wird er sich aktiv wehren. Da an einen Jedi sehr hohe Anforderungen gestellt werden, muss jeder Padawan und Anwärter Prüfungen bestehen, die einen angemessenen Reifegrad des zukünftigen Jediritters nachweisen. Reale Jedi-Tempel und virtuelle Zentren im Internet Schon jetzt gibt es Glaubenszentren auf der Welt, sowohl virtuelle als auch reale. Wieder muss erwähnt werden, dass diese Strömung - sowohl die religiöse als auch die philosophische - sehr jung ist. Es mag schon in Stein gehauene Zentren geben, die meisten finden sich jedoch im World Wide Web wieder. In Österreich ist vom „J.E.D.I.-TEMPEL AUSTRIA“ die Rede, in Deutschland gibt es den „Order of Hope“ und in England den „Temple of the Jedi Order“. Konflikt mit Star Wars Die Mitglieder des Jediismus an sich müssen sich sehr oft erklären, wenn sie sich zu ihrer Religion bekennen, da die meisten Menschen direkt an Star Wars ''denken. Nach Meinung der Jediisten sammelte George Lucas nach eigenem Bekunden viele interreligiöse und philosophische Gedanken aus unserer Welt für die Idee des Jedi zusammen. Die Idee, die aus den Filmen entstanden ist, faszinierte die Gründungsmitglieder vieler Orden weltweit. Sie empfanden den Gedanken eines Jedi als so wertvoll, dass sie diesen in einen realen Orden umsetzen wollten, der den Menschen einfach um der Güte Willen zur Seite steht; sowohl intern als auch extern. Anders als viele Fan-Orden will beispielsweise der deutschsprachige Jedi-Orden sich bewusst von den Filmjedi abheben. Sie versuchen, eine ernsthafte Glaubensgemeinschaft, eine Art modernen Ritterorden zu erschaffen und keine Kopie der Filmjedi zu sein. Doch viele Menschen denken beim Wort „Jedi“ an Lichtschwerter und Darth Vader. So kommt es zu einem ernsthaften Konflikt und dem Gefühl, nicht ernst genommen zu werden. Die Frage nach dem sogenannten ''„Star-Wars-Anteil“- auch innerhalb des „Order of Hope“ - kam schon zu Beginn der Entstehung des Jediismus auf. Einige Mitglieder konnten sich mit dem Gedanken, eine Philosophie aufzubauen, die so stark an einen Film, noch dazu an einen solch bekannten, angelehnt ist, nicht gut anfreunden, was ebenfalls für die Menschen in den anderen, weltweit verstreuten Orden gilt. Im deutschen Orden finden sich viele Mitglieder aus dem Fandom, die aus dem karitativen Grund im Orden Mitglied wurden. 80 % dieser Mitglieder sind auch bis dato Star-Wars-Fans, welche den Gedanken des Jedi leben wollen. Viele dieser Mitglieder bringen sich selbst mit Star Wars in Verbindung. Des Weiteren gibt es viele Fan-Organisationen (unter anderem die „Rebel Legion“, die „German Garrison“, das „Projekt Orange“, die „Krayt-Riders“ oder die „Sithforce Germany“), denen es ein Herzensanliegen ist, karitative Arbeit zu leisten, auch ohne den Anspruch, sich zwingend einem Orden oder einer bestimmten Philosophie zugehörig zu sehen. Weblinks *Jediismus in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia * jediismus.de Deutschsprachiges Portal für Jediismus, Interessierte und Anhänger *''Webpräsenz des Jediismus'' *''Homepage des deutschsprachigen Jedi Ordens OOH'' *''Homepage des deutschen Jedi Ordens "Tritorianer Orden" '' *''Wikipedia Artikel zum Jediismus'' *''Spiegel-Online: Jediismus in Tschechien'' *''PDF-Formular der britischen Volksbefragung; Eintrag auf S. 18, im PDF „S. 92“ (englisch)'' * Census of Population and Housing – The 2001 Census, Religion and the Jedi (Australian Bureau of Statistics) (englisch) * The gospel according to Luke (Skywalker) (Bericht von BBC am 6. März 2001) (englisch) * Jedi makes the census list (Bericht von BBC am 9. Oktober 2001) (englisch) en:Jedi census phenomenon es:Jediismo Kategorie:Fandom